Midnight music magic
by Subaku no Tentchi
Summary: this story is about girl who's family is famous for something not her til one day she's meets this guy who can help her with her prob but he doesn't want to help so of course she blackmails him. secerts, drama, and a hidden romance. Gaaraxoc. plz review
1. Murderer!

Midnight music magic

I was walking down til I saw a figure a very scary figure all black at night. AAAAGGGGHHH a ghost, murderer run for life! Then I ran all the back to my house. Morning.

Suki are you ok?

Yes mother I'm fine.

Sis we're all worried you came in screaming.

Oh shut it Josh!

Don't blame him for you being stupid.

Hey don't be mean to big sis bigger sis.

Then a huge fight broke out between the siblings.

All of you SHUT IT!

Yes father.

Now all of you have other things to worry about Suki get ready for school.

Yes father.

Have a wonderful day at school we all hope you find your talent.

Yeah sis find your talent! Josh said in the most sarcastic tone ever.

Maybe I will bye! I slammed the door and walked to school pissed off. Then I saw the figure but it was in daytime so I didn't scream since the figure was a boy a little just my age.

HI!

… he just kept walking to school the same school I go to.

Hey! how rude he didn't even say hi well I guess that's expected when you call him a murderer.

Hey Suki.

Hey Tenten.

Did you hear about the new exchange student coming?

No why?

Cause as secretary for 11th grade you have to meet him.

Yes miss vice president.

Aw don't be like that. She added a playful punch while talking.

You know what I saw him last night and he scared the hell out of me.

Can't blame ya he's in all black so what are you doing for the talent show in three weeks?

Piano.

But you don't play.

I'm getting lessons.

Cool does your family know?

No I want it to be a surprise.

Well ok see you in class.

Hey wait meanie! We both ran to the classroom she was taunting me since I couldn't run that fast.

We made it.

Girls take your sit.

Yes mister Asuma.

Class we have a new student come in.

Then we all saw the guy who wears nothing but black.

Why don't you introduce yourself.

He stayed silent.

Ok his name is Subaku no Gaara.

Welcome Gaara. The class all together

Ok you can sit next to miss Suki.

Hey Suki what's weird is you wear nothing but white and he wears nothing but black suspicious.

Oh shut…

Is there something you would like to say to the class miss Suki?

No sir sorry.

I'll let you go this once but next time.

I know I know.

Then class went on with the class about to sleep until the lunch bell rang.

Now there will be a test.

Everyone walked out all happy expect the new kid.

Well I'll see in you in class Tenten.

Where are you going?

To practice.

I walked down the hall to practice.

You're late.

I know I came here as fast I could.

No more talking time to learn the piano now go take your seat.

Yes mister Ebisu.

30 min later.

I have to go to the bathroom.

Not now.

No really let me go.

Fine but hurry…

I ran way to fast after he said that.

Finally I'm free from that nut god how many times can a person try to find their inner piano.

I was walking down the hall til I heard the piano from the music room playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

I opened the door to see Gaara playing the piano.

Wow your good!

…

I've never heard someone play like that.

…

You can at least talk.

Fine can you leave your ruining my concentration?

How rude first day here you're so quiet and I bet you don't anyone to know about this talent. Evil smirk.

What do you want?

You to teach me.

No way you'd probably break the piano before you even start.

Fine then I bet everyone will be cheery to know this.

Wait!

Hm?

Fine but you can't tell anyone.

Fine when can you teach me?

Tonight come here at midnight.

Fine see you later.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

Hope you like my story and if you read this story plz review see you next time on Midnight music magic. and people tell me i suck at this PLZ! i'm really curious on what you think so just tell me i suck!


	2. Blackmail

Midnight music magic chapter two

I walked down the hall to practice.

You're late.

I know I came here as fast I could.

No more talking time to learn the piano now go take your seat.

Yes mister Ebisu.

30 min later.

I have to go to the bathroom.

Not now.

No really let me go.

Fine but hurry…

I ran way to fast after he said that.

Finally I'm free from that nut god how many times can a person try to find their inner piano.

I was walking down the hall til I heard the piano from the music room playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

I opened the door to see Gaara playing the piano.

Wow your good!

…

I've never heard someone play like that.

…

You can at least talk.

Fine can you leave your ruining my concentration?

How rude first day here you're so quiet and I bet you don't anyone to know about this talent. Evil smirk.

What do you want?

You to teach me.

No way you'd probably break the piano before you even start.

Fine then I bet everyone will be cheery to know this.

Wait!

Hm?

Fine but you can't tell anyone.

Fine when can you teach me?

Tonight come here at midnight.

Fine see you later.

I walked back to my original teacher.

Mister Ebisu I quit.

What!?!

Yes I quit since I feel your not teaching me properly.

But but but.

Bye now I found a teacher who is more suited then you.

Who?!

That's for me to know and you to find out.

I walked out smirking and thinking of the talent show me the best I win first. Yea this is only a fantasy.

Hey Suki what up?

I quit this teacher and found a better one but I had to blackmail him in order for him to teach me.

Who is he or she?

Like I said to Ebisu that's for me to know and you to find out.

Always a comedian.

I know.

Bu hey that's why you're my friend.

So I hear you like a guy named Neji from fifth period.

i-i-do not!

Got ya.

Dang it.

Well come we better get to class.

Time skip 11:50pm

Man I hope I get good. I ran out then got on a bus for my school.

Thanks dude.

No prob hey what time will you be back?

2:00pm

wow that's late.

Hey it's something better then sleeping.

I jumped off and ran into the music room.

My you're here a bit early.

Sorry I'm a bit nervous.

It's fine now let's get started.

Ok what song will we started April showers, Beethoven's fifth…

Since your just starting out we'll be playing simpler songs.

You hate don't you?

Well you did blackmail to do this.

But why keep your talent a secret I mean you're the best pianist I heard in my life?

I don't have to tell you.

Oh come tell me.

Do want to learn this or not.

Sorry.

After practice.

I ran out panting.

Wow he hates me he was so mean oh well. I walked out to the bus stop.

Hey Suki.

Hey Anko.

How was practice?

Good I nearly got killed.

What your teacher don't like you?

Would you like someone who blackmailed you?

No I would kill em.

…

…oh I see you blackmailed your teacher cause…

Yea I'm that persistent about being the best.

Don't worry it'll all work out in the end.

I hope so otherwise…

What?

Nothing are we almost at my house?

Yea bye see ya tomorrow.

Yea see you tomorrow. I said in a low tone.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

Hope you like my story so far plz review well see ya next time on Midnight music magic


	3. Secrets

Midnight music magic chapter 3

I walked in the door trying to sneak into my room. A/n Anko is not a bus driver she's a new reporter and Suki's only adult friend now back to the story.

Suki.

I turned over to see two pissed off parents. Hi mom hey dad.

What are you doing up past midnight?

Hey I'm a teenager it's what we do.

You know we can't have our daughter running around like an animal.

So what it's not you care if I die or not!! I ran up to my room and slammed the door for everyone in the house to hear. Then all but one sibling came down.

Who slammed the door?

Yea what dumb monkey would slam a door past midnight?

Mr. Teddy and I are still tired not ready for 11'o clock appointment.

Shut up Miku mom will probably give us a reason why were even up! A/n just to tell Miku is a girl by the of 5, older sister 18 Haiku, oldest brother 20 Josh.

Well your sister was up and about past midnight then threw a fit.

Big sis would never through a fit unless she's really mad.

Oh Miku quit kissing up to her.

Haiku like that's going to help.

All you stop!

Yes father.

Ok we're going to talk to her tomorrow when she's tries to sneak in past midnight again.

How do you know she'll sneak again?

Cause I can tell by the look in her eye.

Then everyone went to bed. Morning.

I woke up before anyone got up changed into my uniform then left.

Man I fell like I'm going to throw a chair at my parents I've never felt this pissed off before. I got to school and walked into the music room.

…

Hm? Oh sorry I didn't… Gaara what are you doing here so early do you even sleep?

Yes I sleep but today I didn't feel tired.

That's creepy but hey since I'm here…

No.

Come on I'm here you're here.

No.

Fine then do or else.

Or else what?

10minutes later.

Now what do you say. I was looking down at him all tied up oh yea I was happy.

I said no and no means NO!

Fine then be late then the teacher will call your parents…

Fine but first get me out!

Promise?

Promise now let me out!

I pulled out a feather then cut the ropes and yes the feather is very sharp.

Now teach me.

Fine.

And guess what this only gets better school doesn't start for another three hours.

OO oh dear god help me now.

Ok come on ok what are we going to practice?

How about this?

Taking a look I took the paper held upside down then flipped and turned it.

What are doing?

What the heck are you trying to teach me?

Oh that's right you're an idiot.

Hey!

Fine we'll practice this.

Ok.

1hr later.

Hey Sensei.

Hm?

Why do keep your piano ability's a secret?

Cause my family wouldn't approve of something as this.

Hm I wouldn't understand why?

Yea you wouldn't your family is different then mine.

You're right about that.

Hm?

My family is different as soon as said my family wouldn't approve.

Why?

Cause my family could care less about me since I'm not an artistic prodigy.

How so?

Well my family has something that makes them different my oldest brother the poet, second sister a prima ballerina my youngest sister a photography prodigy my mom the fashion designer and my dad the artist me the dead weight of the family.

My family is the opposite all business no art.

Really like lawyers, c.e.os, and managers?

Yup.

What made you take piano?

Well a long time when I was six my parents took me to a piano concert that's when they tried to find my "talent" when I heard the piano it felt like I was in a dream it made so happy I wanted to learn but then I heard them talking about getting rid of me the only reason why I'm still with my parents is because it wouldn't look good on there rep and my youngest sister is clingy to me she's a handful.

Sad.

Oh well I got use to the fact.

Wow I'm still getting use to the fact.

Maybe our families should switch us.

Why?

Cause I bet you suck at anything not art. A/n there's an even amount of business and art classes trust me there school is really weird.

…That never leaves the room.

What's weird is I pass anything that's business...weird.

Yea well let's practice. 1 hr later.

Finally practice is over.

Don't be so mean I'm new.

Yea yea sure.

Well come on we better get to class well you.

Why me?

I'm the 11th grade secretary and today we have a meeting.

For what?

Well this time of year we switch places with another family and today one parent or sibling from each family is going to come and we decide who goes where.

Oh no you mean someone from each family is going to come **today**?

Yea and what surprises me is your more worried about your family then who your going to switch with.

I ran to the 11th grade office then sat down next to Tenten.

Ok first order next week we're going to decide who's the president and since Tenten wants to stay as v.p Suki your going to take the job since your more suited then anyone.

Ok.

Now Suki but sorry we decided already, Tenten you'll be switching with Neji and Suki you'll be switching with Gaara.

WHAT!?! We both yelled.

WATUPWATUPWATUPWATUPWATUPWATUPWATUPWATUP

Hope you liked this chapter people plz review when you don't it hurts my feelings  hope you like this chapter!


	4. We have a problem

Chapter 4

What happened in the last chapter… Now Suki but sorry we decided already, Tenten you'll be switching with Neji and Suki you'll be switching with Gaara.

WHAT!?! We both yelled.

Back to the chapter.

"You have got to be pulling a fast one."

"Nope."

"You mean we have to switch with…blushing. Me."

"What do you like Gaara or something…oh my god you do!"

"Shove it! No it's just…can we leave now to get ready?"

"Yes now go."

Tenten and I walked out with our cheeks still a bit red.

"Tenten I was talking to him about something like this am I a jinx or something!?"

"You're Something."

"How should I take this?.. DIE FOOL!"

"Whoa calm down."

"I have to go I'll see you in class."

"Ok bye!"

"Oh god this isn't good. I walked down to the schools garden."

"Wow first try and I find you."

"What do you want Suki?"

"Gaara we have a problem."

"Is it bad?"

"Well the school president hates me so much we're switching."

"It's not so bad."

"You know my parents are going to pressure you into playing the piano."

"You're lucky my family couldn't care if you're alive unless you do something to correct them."

"That's going to happen and my little sister will not stop annoying asking questions and with the others around you're going to get pressured into saying everything."

"Trust I'll keep my mouth shut you I worry."

"You're such a jerk."

"Get use to it."

"Well come on the people are coming."

"Fine but your going to have help me up."

"Are you that lazy?"

"Right now I am."

"Fine lazy butt."

I grabbed his hand but since I'm weak person I fell onto of him.

"…Not what I expected as help."

"Shut up this is your fault."

"Suki?"

"Yea?"

"Get off me."

I jumped back up covering my cheeks.

"Next time remind you're a klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!"

"you kinda are."

"Come on we have to leave soon."

"Hey Suki?"

"Hm?"

"How are we suppose to do practice?"

"Never thought you cared."

"Oh just never mind."

"Well we can't practice at my house snooping parents and well I bet school isn't safe anymore since they now have midnight."

"We could try a club."

"Like they're going to help."

"Hey I know someone."

"Sensei I never thought of you as the party type."

"…it's nothing like that."

"Oh sure it isn't no maybe…" after getting that far he finally covered my mouth.

"Just stop thinking I know it's not hard for you."

Thinking. I could act like a child and lick his hands but that's just nasty.

_Come on do it you've never done it since you were 10._

…who the hell are you.

_I'm your inner child._

I thought I killed you.

_You can't kill now do it your starting to suffocate._

Fine you win.

"Ew what the heck was that?"

"I can breath."

"Why did you lick my hands?"

"Cause I suffocating and I couldn't talk."

"So you licked m hands."

"Someone told me to do it."

"Who?"

"My inner child."

"…your crazy now come on."

"Sorry and hey where are we suppose to meet?"

"School's front gate at 11'o clock."

"Sounds good but remember be careful."

"Calm down."

"I can't I'm really worried."

"Suki?"

"Yea?"

"Do you feel someone's watching us?"

"A little bit."

"Suki-chan!"

"Miku?"

HOPEYOULIKEITHOPEYOULIKEITHOPELIKEITHOPEYOULIKEITHOPEYOUIT HOPEYOU LIKEITHOEYULIKEITHO

Well people if I'm writing horrible stuff tell me if not still tell I really need opinions. plz tell i suck PLZ!


End file.
